This invention relates to an apparatus for the control of a motor in a camera such as, for example, the autofocus camer which is provided with a motor drive mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Background
The conventional autofocus cameras and other cameras of the type provided with a motor drive mechanism are adapted so that they are not allowed to initiate a next action until their motors are brought to a full stop by application of the brakes thereon.
Since these conventional cameras are not allowed to start any next motion until their motors, on completing one motion, are brought to a full stop, therefore, they have a disadvantage that they process a series of actions only at a low speed.